


Stay Over

by orphan_account



Category: Florence + the Machine, Stay Over - Tove Lo (Song)
Genre: F/F, Florabella, I'm not implying anything like this has actually happened, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Heterosexuality, Implied/Referenced Sex, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, One Shot, do I believe they're straight? no, florence welch - Freeform, isabella summers - Freeform, just a thought that crossed my mind, lesbians can be very dangerous, little south london lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 10:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21297986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One-shot based on Tove Lo's "Stay Over"Florence doesn't want Isabella to leave her again.
Relationships: Florabella - Relationship, Isabella Summers/Florence Welch
Kudos: 10





	Stay Over

**Author's Note:**

> Set sometime in 2007

”Why don’t you stay over?” Florence gently asked as she stroked Isabella’s arm. She already knew the answer, she knew it would be a ’no’, but she hoped that this time would be different. She held on to that little bit of hope she still had after all of their encounters. 

It wasn’t the first time Florence had had the older girl in her bed and it certainly wasn’t the first time she had asked her to stay. They had known each other for some time now and Isabella hadn’t allowed herself to spend the night with Florence after they had slept together. They had known each other before they really became friends. Isa used to babysit Florence’s younger sister Grace, while her mother didn’t trust Florence to do it herself. Florence would be lying if she said she didn’t fancy her sister’s babysitter.

Later, when their age difference meant less, Florence spotted Isa DJ:ing at a party and had run up to her after. Isa had seen fiery red hair bouncing and knew who it was. When they started talking, Isabella had gotten a whole new way to see the younger girl, she was no longer the child she used to know. Eventually, they started hanging out more and more, in bars, in clubs and in studios. It had started as playful kisses on dance floors, but quickly turned to heavy makeout sessions in bathrooms, and before they knew it, they were tangled up together in white sheets.

Commitment wasn’t Isabella’s favorite thing, trusting people was hard. It wasn’t that she didn’t like Florence, because she really did, but she had a hard time baring her soul to other people, baring her body was very different. Of course she knew it wouldn’t work out between them, so she didn’t want to give her friend false hope. Florence was much younger than she was. Now they did have a couple of friends in common and they lived close to each other, but it just wouldn’t work out, Isa could feel it.

”Flo…” Isa sighed and turned around to look at the redhead. She gave her a small, soft smile and reached out to brush a strand of flame-coloured hair out of her face. She didn’t want to hurt her friend and she had told her so many times.

”I know, I know,” Florence looked down. ”I just…” She trailed off.  
She deeply wanted Isa to trust her, but she didn’t know how to make her. It was clear that the older girl was scared, Flo had started to think that Isabella herself was scared of getting hurt, opposed to her hurting Florence, as she had said. She had been hurt before, Isabella, and Florence knew it, they had only talked briefly about it before. The brunette didn’t talk much about her relationships, but during a drunken night on some rooftop in Camberwell, she let it slip that she had once gotten out of a serious one. It had been her first real relationship with a girl, that’s why it had been so different from the others and why it meant more to her. Florence suspected she still hadn’t gotten over it and that she was scared it would happen to her again. 

They didn’t really have many rules about their relationship other than the unspoken ”don’t talk about it”. No matter what they did in bed, or in the back of Isa’s car that one time, they didn’t talk about it. Florence had tried to, but quickly understood that Isa didn’t want to. A friends with benefits situation seemed to be the closest thing to describe what they had. Florence didn’t mean for it to become serious since she had a boyfriend when they first met. Kissing her girlfriends was something she was used to and her boyfriends never seemed to mind, but with time she understood that kissing Isabella was different. 

She wanted Isabella. Bad. But she knew she couldn’t get her. The brunette was much older, much more experienced and her older friends were rather intimidating. Being drunk, or occasionally high, made it easier to forget about what made them different. When Florence was still in school, Isabella had a daytime job and DJ:ed parties all around London at night. And of course she had her own flat in Peckham and her own studio in Crystal Palace. Florence still lived with her mother and her younger siblings, but she wasn’t really home a lot anyways. She spent most of her time in parks, in bars or in garages trying to make music with various unknown bands. 

That Isa didn’t want a serious relationship with anyone was clear, she had said she wanted to be free. Free from responsibilities, free from commitment and secretly free or rather safe from pain. Florence considered her one of her best friends and would always stay by her side, no matter what. She would love it if Isa decided to be free with her. Florence was different in many ways, but most importantly, there was no way she would hurt her older friend.

”Just don’t go.” Florence finally said, she wanted her to stay. Usually, the brunette would sneak out before the younger girl had woken up, wether they were in her or Florence’s bed. Sometimes, she would stay awake, lying next to her friend, waiting for her breath to slow down, then she would get up and leave. She would never admit it, but it hurt leaving her, especially those time when she had woken up and asked her to stay. Most of the times, Isabella would just come up with excuses which Florence would try to answer with solutions. She never listened. Lately, she had instead just said ’no’ or ’I can’t’ and Florence had learned not to questioned it.

”We’ve been through this, Flo.” Isa said with a sad smile. As much as she didn’t want to get hurt, she didn’t want to hurt Florence either. She rested her hand on the younger girl’s waist, she had to admit she liked the feeling of her naked skin under her touch.  
”We haven’t, though. You only say you can’t stay and then you leave.” Florence could feel tears forming in the corner of her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. Now was not the time to get all blubbery. Isa had left Florence weeping in her bed many times, but it was not happening tonight.

”Don’t back away from this, Isabella, don’t back away from me.” She stared deeply into the brunette’s blue eyes.  
”What we have is special, and I know you feel it too. I know it’s a lot, but you don’t have to say anything, we don’t have to talk more about it. I just want you here with me tonight.”   
She didn’t exactly want to get emotional, she knew that would make the older girl uncomfortable.

”Florence-” Isabella started.  
”No,” Florence cut her off. She took a deep breath and smirked. 

”You’re already deep in my bed, naked. So why don’t you stay over?”


End file.
